


Skaia High

by Meatballfake413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Church Sex, F/F, F/M, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Heterosexual relationships, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Racially Insensitive Terms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, cursing, homestuck high school, it's not really sex but, kind of, sexual things in a church, sober!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatballfake413/pseuds/Meatballfake413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew H. Skaia High School.<br/>It's the beginning of the 2014 school year.<br/>The Betas are teachers.<br/>The Alphas are students.<br/>Weird shit goes down.<br/>And all the chaos is lead by the principle, Andrew Hussie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 of 180

Your name is Karkat Vantas.

Today is Monday, August 25, 2014.

You are a teacher at the public school, Andrew H. Skaia High School. Though, most people just call it Skaia High. Andrew Hussie doesn't deserve to have a high school anyway, in your opinion. You think he doesn't seem responsible or educated enough, personally. You're really not sure how he got this school.

Karkat Vantas is an extremely odd name, you think. You hate your parents, (just a little bit), for naming you this. What sort of human child deserves to have a name such as Karkat? You're glad you are a teacher, and people mostly call you Mr.Vantas.

On this particular morning, you are looking in the mirror and somewhat attempting to tame your wild brown hair. You don't care much about your appearance and give up after approximately 1 minute and 20 seconds. You don't have time for this ridiculous shit. You pull your belt through your gray slacks and pull on a black polo. Your outfit sounds fancy, but in reality, you look more casual than most would expect. You decide to put on black Vans because dress shoes wouldn't look right, (and you don't want to look like a complete prude in front of your new students).

You gather your papers and clip them into a binder who's color is unimportant. You slide the binder into your brown leather messenger bag and head to your car. You drive a white Ford Focus because gray was unavailable and black made you seem like a douche. You head from your reasonably small house (that consists of 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, and a connecting kitchen and living room) to school. It only takes a convenient 7 minutes and you easily find parking in the nearly empty lot. There is only 2 other cars parked at the moment, a jade green Volkswagen Bug and a tacky purple stoner van. You get out of your car, take a deep breath of the warm summer morning air, and begin to walk to the entrance.

Your classroom is the same as it's been for 6 years, now. Grey walls, a white tile floor, and a brown wooden door that match the 32 brown desks. The desks are arranged in a perfect 4 rows and 8 columns to avoid talking between students during your instruction (though it is honestly unsuccessful). You have a table in the back of the room with 4 chairs and 4 computers for research, and then your own desk set in front of all the desks. Your desk is large and also wooden and brown, though you plan to paint it grey. You settle yourself in the large and comfortable computer chair behind your desk and begin to place your papers. You add small things as well, such as a pencil cup in the top left corner of your desk, and a framed photo of you with your best friend, Gamzee in the opposite corner.

Gamzee happens to be a teacher here as well. He teaches art in a classroom with a large window that gives him a perfect view of the parking lot. He should be visiting you any minute now after identifying your car.

As if on cue, the crazy clown-obsessed male bursts into the room. He's wearing a purple t-shirt with long baggy pajama pants. There's large polka dots on the pants that match his shirt. His shirt also has a large rainbow on it. You wonder how this man could possibly be 28.

"What's all up and happenin', Motherfucker?" Gamzee asks you. You smile at him. You've missed him.

"Just preparing for my upcoming class. I'm not overly thrilled for another year of endless math and pretentious students, but I suppose it pays the rent." You chuckle slightly.

"Your motherfucking cousin's all up and transferred to this school, right?" Gamzee crosses the room to stand by you and poke you for no reason. You move his hand, only for it to return in a few seconds. You decide to ignore it.

"Yes, I believe he's a sophomore. I'll have him for my math class, I think. If he's in AP math." You sip your coffee. You like it black.

"Well, that's motherfucking cool. I'm gonna head all up and back to my room, now, and see who else's all up and motherfucking arrived to begin this miracle of a school year." He pats you on the back before leaving the classroom. You roll your eyes and can't help but to smile at your best friend. You're polar opposites, but you somehow fit perfectly.

You look at your watch.

6:50 AM.

School doesn't let in until 7:20. You have time to swing by Kanaya's room and check to make sure everything's in place before school starts. You assume kids will begin to arrive in about 20 minutes.

Kanaya is well and extremely excited for the school year. She's teaching Home Ec, which she enjoys. You personally believe she's actually excited about seeing Ms.Lalonde again.

"You seem awfully... calm, Karkat." Ms. Maryam say, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because I haven't had any classes yet and my summer was fairly relaxing." You explain.

You make a quick walk around the school, briefly checking every classroom for flaws before correcting them and moving on. You're back in your classroom at 7:08 and no students have shown yet. You turn around and write "Mr.Vantas" on the board before sitting back down and awaiting your first student.

The first student to show appears quite prudish and has light brown hair. You recognize him from last year.

"Take a seat." You insist.

He sits near the back because he is irrelevant to the story.

His name is unimportant.

The second student is slightly more important. He also sits in the back. Because of his unimportance, he has a basic name. He has black hair and green eyes and his name is Bob. At least, that's what it says on your attendance sheet. It just says "Bob". Apparently, Bob is so unimportant that he has not been given a last name. At least he has a name. Poor 'Unimportant' just goes by his depressing description.

The third student to enter has a major importance. He has auburn hair and dark green eyes, and has today decided to wear a red turtle neck sweater with black skinny jeans and Converse. His choice is unfortunate, for the time being, (the end of summer), and the temperature being (86 degrees). Though, your outfit isn't much better. It is better, but not much.

You recognize him from endless family events and babysitting jobs when you were his age, though you've never seen him in this setting. He looks at you, obviously more nervous than Bob and Unimportant, and you gesture for him to follow their lead. He sits in the third row from the door, in the very front seat. He crosses his legs awkwardly and fiddles with his sweater for a bit. He's looking at you expectantly. You raise your eyebrows and flicker your eyes to the clock in the back of the room. He twists in his seat, following your train of vision. After he apparently observes that the time is only 7:14, he turns back around in his seat and pulls a book out of his backpack. "A Women's Guide To Confidence" by Jamie Lee Curtis. You pretend to act like that's not weird at all. Everyone has their interests, you suppose.

The desks are soon mostly occupied. The bell rings, the kids get quiet, and you stand up.

"I am Mr. Vantas, your advanced math teacher. Most teachers would now allow you to ask personal questions; such as first names, age, and possibly relationship status. However, if any of you have heard stories about me you may expect that I will not."

The door creaks open, interrupting the complete silence of the students. You turn your head slowly towards the room's enterance to see a boy older than Kankri, who resembles Eridan. Except, he appears to be less of a hipster douche and more of a human summarization of the 50's. Though, the douche trait still remains. His hair is styled like Eridan's, save for the one curly piece of hair falling in his face, and the lack of pointless purple dye. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans rolled up at the bottom. He also has on some beat up tennis shoes and an unlit cigarette hangs from the side of his mouth. He plucks the cigarette from his mouth with two fingers and shoves it in his pocket as if it was never there. His hair is black and his eyes are deep blue.

He's also carrying a guitar case on his back and what seems to be a chello case on his arm.

There's no sign of a backpack.

"Hello. I am Mr. Vantas. Are you aware of the fact that you are late?"

"Yep." He winks before taking a seat next to Kankri, your cousin in the red turtleneck. You open your mouth to respond to his sassy and cheeky attitude, but he interrupts you.

"Say, Chief, how about you turn around and write something on the board for us? Because, you know, I want all of the knowledge you can possibly transfer to me. Not because I want a nice view of that ass of yours." He winks at you.

You feel your ears and cheeks burn.

"That is highly inapropriate! You will call me Mr.Vantas, not 'Chief', and any suggestive remark like the previous will get you sent to the principle's office next time! Are we clear?" Your voice has raised, though not drastically, and he just smirks at you.

"'Aight, Vantas." You choose to ignore his lack of "Mr" when adressing you and instead continue with what you were saying before his rude interruption.

"I will teach you math for the year, as I said recently. I will also adress the question that may be on your mind currently. This boy," you point at Kankri, " is my younger cousin. You may've been able to tell by the resemblence. Though, I will adress that I will not give him special treatment. He is a student like the rest of you. Let's take attendance, now, shall we?" You grab your attendance sheet.

"Porrim?"

"Here!"

"Carlos?"

No response. You go to mark him absent before someone clears their throat. You look up to see a boy who wildy resembles Gamzee raising his hand.

"Are you Carlos?"

He looks at you weird but doesn't respond. He points at his paper.

"Am I supposed to come look at your paper?"

He nods. You try to push down the feeling of impatience as you stand up and make your way towards the monster of a student.

His paper reads, "It is pronounced Kurr-loez, and I am a 'selective mute'." You nod, though you want to roll your eyes.

You head back to your desk and inform the other teachers of his "selective mutism". Bullshit.

"Cronus?"

"Right here, Vantas." Oh, so his name is Cronus. Cronass, more like. You mark him present, (though tardy), and are about to move on when-

"Why, hello there, Vantas Number 2." Cronus sounds flirtatious as he aims his greeting at your cousin.

"My name is Kankri. Not 'Vantas Number 2', and I find your unproper adressing to me highly offensive. You know, you shouldn't-"

You cut him off.

"Let's just keep the ranting to a minimum, okay?" You say, fully aware of Kankri's ability to talk for excessive periods of time.

Kankri looks at you, turning back around in his seat and nodding.

This is the beginning of the story of how Karkat Vantas lost his cool on the first day, due to Cronus Ampora.

___

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you teach science at Skaia High. You are in the middle of introducing yourself to your second period of students, when the intercom in the room rings.

"Carlos Makara, you need to report to Mr. Vantas' room. You've forgotten your jacket."

It's Karkat's voice. Everyone seems unalarmed and you shrug, figuring he contacted the wrong room. You continue.

"Anyway, I am Eridan Ampora. You will call me Mr. Ampora, and I will be teaching science. You must know-"

You are interrupted again by the intercom.

"Carlos Makara. Report to Mr. Vantas' room. You forgot your jacket."

Karkat sounds even more impatient. Everyone remains uneffected by the announcement and you ignore it once again.

"As I was saying, you must know that I strongly believe magic is fake and that teachers are completely superior to students. I will not stand talking back-"

You are now getting irritated with Mr. Vantas and his stupid announcements.

"Carlos mAKARA, REPORT TO MY FUCKING ROOM. YOU LEFT YOUR STUPID GOD DAMN JACKET. PLEASE. COME GET IT, I'M BEGGING YOU. I'M GETTING TIRED OF LOOKING AT IT. THOSE STUPID SKELETON JACKETS THEY SELL AT HOT TOPICA OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU CALL IT ARE TARGETED AT CUSTOMERS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 10 AND 12. NOT FUCKING SENIORS IN HIGH SCHOOL. COME TO MY FUCKING ROOM NOW BEFORE I THROW THE THING IN THE GOD DAMN PAPER SHREDDER, CARLOS FUCKING MAKARA."

Karkat has officially lost his shit.

And it's only 9:00.

You look up and see Kurloz raising his hand. You comply to his stupid selective mute bullshit and approach his desk. You read his paper,

"It's Kurloz."

You visibly face palm and point at the door.

"Go get your jacket, you fucking idiot." You try to sound calm.

Kurloz widens his eyes and raises his hands in defense. He stands up and slowly leaves the room, facing you the entire time.

You return to the front of your classroom again.

"Anyway."


	2. Day 1 of 180 (Part 2)

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you're only taking gym to help you make swim team.

After a hell of a first 2 classes, (where you flirted with the cute little teacher and his twink of a cousin, then Kurloz got yelled out over the speakers by said teacher), you thought gym would be an exciting class, too.

You were correct.

You're all sitting on the bleachers and looking up at what you assume is your PE instructor.

He's got long, black hair and tan skin. He's wearing finger-less gloves, (much like some other blonde douche you passed by earlier), and a white tank top. You weren't aware that the dress code allowed sleeve-less shirts, and you smirk in satisfaction as you shrug your leather jacket off your shoulders. 

Mr. Zahhak, (as you've now learned that his name is), stops mid-speech and looks directly at you. You have a staring contest of some sort for about 5 seconds before Mr. Zahhak slowly approaches you.

"What are you wearing?" He says in a rough, monotone voice.

"Uh, a t-shirt?"

"Yes, I can see that, but what is with the sleeves?" He leans in closer to your face.

You back away.

"They're, uh, rolled up? Obviously. Or, can you not see through those broken glasses? What the hell's up with that, anyway?" You laugh arrogantly as you tease him.

He says nothing in return and appears to have no reaction. Neither do your class mates. 

Mr. Zahhak just nods and walks back up to the front of the room. That was pointless and unusual.

"Mr. Ampora." This guy is good with names. Or he knows your Uncle Eridan. You assume it's the latter.

"Yes, Zahhak?"

"Please, come up to the front of the class and demonstrate a proper offense attack on this punching bag, here." He motions towards it. You shrug.

 

"'Aight."

You walk up to the front of the class and stand by the punching bag. You close your hand into a fist and pull back. You shoot at the punching bag.

It barely moves.

Mr. Zahhak nods observantly. 

"Please, return to your seat."

You do so, confused.

"Now, students, Cronus has given us a prime example of what not to do when punching someone or something."

The class laughs. You scoff. Your joke was funnier.

"I will now demonstrate the proper way to preform an offence attack on your opponent."

Mr. Zahhak turns to the punching bag and takes a slow, deep breath.

He pulls back and throws a punch at the large, red sandbag.

As his fist makes contact with the object, a huff much like you'd hear in an anime fighting game leaves his mouth.

The punching bag goes flying across the room, taking it's wire with it. It's heading for the window.

You hear glass break. 

And then car alarms.

Mr. Zahhak turns to your class again, completely unphased. You think you notice a bit of sweat on his forehead, though.

"Class dismissed."

_

Since Zahhak just dented the hell out of someone's car, no one in that gym period has anything to do for the next 40 minutes.

While everyone else scatters around to find things to do, you begin to head outside. On your way to the exit you see some kid trying to ride a yellow skateboard, (and failing). And then Kurloz smiling like an idiot at some cat girl. Meulin was her name, maybe? You don't really care.

You walk around to the back of the building and pull a cigarette out of your pocket.

You light it and begin to smoke.

You're interrupted by some Asain girl.

"Nē, watashi wa 1tsu o motsu koto ga dekimasu ka?"

You have no idea what she just said. She puts two fingers to her lips and pantomimes smoking a cigarette.

"You want one? I don't know... I don't typically give them out to everybody like that."

She rolls her eyes and slips you three dollars.

You suppose you're feeling generous today. You hand one to her and the two of you smoke in silence against the wall until your next class.

______

Your name is Dave Strider and this school is fucking weird.

You're the fencing instructor here, and it's your first day, and you're amazed by this school.

It's awesome.

You're excited for 4th period because you know who you have in it.

Your little bro, Dirk Strider.

You're ecstatic about getting to beat his little pretencious ass in fencing.

"Welcome, class. I am your fencing teacher. I'm going to teach you how to whoop ass like you're on a pirate ship and the year is 1715. Some of you may have noticed this is my first year here. You're probably wondering why all the girls have been whispering. Now you know. I should've let out a warning, because some Strider in your face without preparation can be like some fucking snow in the middle of summer. You know, if girls swooned over snow. But don't worry, boys, I'm a teacher, and I'm off limits. I won't go stealing your hoes from you. I don't need any hoes anyway, my garden looks fine. But seriously, let's start class."

Was that funny? The students seemed to have liked it. You hope it was actually funny and you didn't just end up seeming like that weird old teacher who tries to make pop-culture refrences and makes everyone uncomfortable, but they laugh anyway because they feel bad for the guy.

You point at the puppet ass lover in the front row.

"Strider against Strider?"

"You're on, Bro."

__

Your name is Dave Strider and even when you're teaching the subject, your brother beats your ass in sword-fighting.

__

Your name is John Egbert and you are not a homosexual.

If you think that the math teacher here is cute, it doesn't mean anything.

And if you also happen to think the fencing instructor is attractive, it's okay, because he's your best friend and it's in the 'bro' way.

Plus, you also think the Social Studies teacher is cute. And she's a girl. You're pretty sure. I mean, you can never really be sure, can you?

"Hey, are you a girl?" Because she's right there, and you're John Egbert, you can't help but blurt that out.

"Of course! Hence, the long hair and Nick Cage poster in the classroom. I suppose I could've just been a very feminine gay man, though. Why do you ask, hm? Want to make sure you're not gay for thinking I'm cute?" She laughs.

"Um. No."

"By 'no', I know you mean 'yes', John. But you're in luck! I am, indeed, a female." She winks at you.

You don't say anything.

"If you don't believe me I can prove -"

"No, that's really quite alright." You feel a blush all the way to your ears. Yes, Ms.Serket is cute, and definitely bold as well. She walks back to her table in the staff room soon after.

"She's, uh, always like that." A voice says next to you. You turn and see a mohawked boy who seems guilty of the previous words.

You laugh a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah, you, uh, get used to it, I guess." He shrugs. He eats a chicken nugget.

"I'm John." You introduce yourself.

"Tavros." He shakes your hand. Tavros is nice.

And not cute.

Or maybe a little cute?

But not cute enough that it makes you homo to think so.

Not that kind of cute.

More like friend cute. The kind of cute where you want to sit and make-out on the couch while watching movies, but in the 'bro' way. The same way you like Dave.

That's not homo, John Egbert.

_____

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are more than relieved that the school day is over.

You pack up your stuff into your purple bag and sling it over your shoulder. The kids should be mostly gone by now, (and all of the kids have now exited your classroom). You decide to stop by John and Dave's rooms to see how their first day was.

"Hello, John. Any thoughts on the school?"

"Weird."

"Very." You say.

"Has the staff treated you well?"

"Very."

"Weird."

You both smile at each other and you wish him goodbye and a safe drive home.

You then knock on the door of the fencing studio.

"Sup."

"Hello." You give him a slight smile.

"How's your first day been?"

"Exciting. I heard the gym teacher broke someone's car. I wonder who. Oh, and some classmates and I agreed that we should try fencing with actual swords, rather than fencing poles, sometime. I'm better with swords. 'Could probably beat Dirk that way."

It seems as if he's talking to himself at this point. 

"Well, I'm glad your first day has gone well. Drive safe."

You leave.

You're walking out to the parking lot and trying not to regret suggesting your brother for the open job here at Skaia. You just hope nobody will get killed.

You easily find your car, but it definitely looks different. There's a large dent on the hood and a sticky note with blue writing.

"D --> What I have done was highly disrespectful. It was a complete accident and I e%pect you to charge me with damage bills. I accept any costs.

-Zahhak"

You take a deep breath in frustration. Your hood is practically bashed in, and this car isn't safe to drive. 

You happen to see Ms. Maryam conveniently getting into her car at the moment you look up. You rush over to her spot before she can pull out and head home.

She rolls down her window as you approach.

___

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and oh god, Rose is coming this way. You quickly fix yourself in your rear-view mirror and roll down the window as she approaches your car.

You're trying desperately not to blush.

"Hey, Equius kind of ruined my car. Would you mind... carpooling?" She looks like she feels guilty, when she really shouldn't at all.

You smile somewhat smugly.

"Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2! I hope it was bareable. I do believe I've got the chapter count fixed, now. Please leave feedback! It's always appreciated!


	3. Day 2 of 180

Anata no namae wa Damara hito Megido de, naze anata wa suiei no kurasu o totte iru?

Okay, you're sick of speaking Japanese. You know no one will understand you and decide it's better to just translate what you want to say to your readers' language of choice; English.

What you just said was, "Your name is Damara Megido, and why are you taking swim class?"

Yes, you're currently standing in the required one-piece bathing suit against the wall of a large area that reeks horribly of chlorine.

You're only doing this because your neighbor is really good friends with your Aunt Aradia, (who you live with), and your neighbor just happened to teach swim class here. She wanted you to take it so she would get to see you during the day. She thinks you really like her or something, when in reality you see her as too preppy and quite annoying. Her name is Feferi, she's obsessed with pink and swimming, and she's forcing you, (though not really), to take swimming courses just so she can torture you with her chirpy voice.

As you're standing there, ignoring her instruction, a girl who resembles her approaches you. There is two girls behind her, who you assume are apart of the clique that she obviously leads. They will not be given names, as they are not particularly "taggable" characters. 

She has two long, black braids that you're sure are extensions. They're connected to her short, nappy hair. They should be pulled into a swim cap, if she were following the pool room expectations. However, you're pretty sure she's related to Feferi, so rules probably don't apply to her, here.

She's wearing bright pink cat-eye glasses that, personally, you find tacky. She seems to be a generally gaudy person. She also has eyebrow piercings and a smug look on her face. You immediately don't like her.

She looks you in the eye, "What's up, Chink?"

You don't understand anything she just said, other than the word "chink". You recognize it as an offensive word to call Chinese people. Obviously, she's stupid, because you are Japanese. 

You tell her such.

"Anata wa bakadesu. Watashi wa nihonjindesu, de wanai chūgokujin wa, anata ga kirainahito!"

She obviously doesn't understand you by the way she furrows her eyebrows in confusion and scoffs.

"Whatever, Chink." She laughs before hitting you lightly in the shoulder and walking away, followed by her amused minions.

You roll your eyes and breathe deeply in rage.

You turn around and storm into the locker room without Ms. Peixes noticing. As you're walking, you pass by a guy in a bright purple speedo who's obviously trying to look suave. He's failing.

He winks at you and you look at him in disgust. You don't even know him.

Then, you realize. He's the dude who you paid three dollars to give you a cigarette.

Cheap ass.

___

Your name is Caliborn X.

Your last name is not "X", you just don't have one, (or want to reveal it if you do).

You hate art class.

You were just drawing your amazing artwork that featured the Strider Alpha Male in your science class and The Premium Bitch named Roxy. There was also the Fatass named Jane, but you don't care much for her. In this picture, Dirk (the Alpha Male) is holding hands with Roxy and Jane to show their loyalty to him and all of his pimping superiority.

However, your stupid art teacher (and dad), didn't like it much.

He approached your desk and asked you why you had drawn that when the assignment was to draw a rainbow.

"Because, Honkfriend, rainbows are fucking stupid and aren't made of miracles, you insufferable fuckbag." You smile at him sarcastically as you say this.

"Well, now, little motherfucker, that wasn't all nice." He frowns at you and taps you on the head.

"I am not little, you idiot, I am larger than you in every way but height."

"Not to be mean, Cal, but that drawing is motherfucking horrible."

You glare at him and stand up, trying to be intimidating and failing with your 4'11" height in comparison to his 6'3".

He chuckles.

"Aw, you're such a little motherfucker."

You direct your gaze to the ground as you feel your cheeks heat.

"Dad, not in front of everyone."

"Aw, Lil Cal's embarrassed?"

"Shut up." You say through your teeth.

There is a few attractive females in the room, and you don't want them to see this and think you're inferior. You shove your large dad slightly.

"Woah, Cal, just calm down lil' motherfucker. I'm just all up and messing with you." He laughs. You push him again.

"I'm leaving."

You storm from the room.

___

Your name is Mituna Captor and why is the douche from your gym class approaching you?

"Ay, 'Tuna, what's up?"

"I'm getting my things for my next class out of my locker, obviously, you stupid wanna be Danny Zuko."

He half frowns at you before laughing.

"Aw, babe, no need to be so rude. I'm just saying hi." He puts an arm around your back.

"No, stop. Stop touching me." You say, lisping your 's's.

"Why? I'm not that bad looking, am I?" He chuckles before lowering his hand to your lower back.

"No, stop. I don't like this. Cronus. Stop touching me."

Cronus smirks at you. He lowers his hand to your rump.

"How's this, babe?"

"No. Stop. I don't like this. Cronus, stOP."

You're about to push him off when-

___

Your name is Kankri Vantas and oh my goodness that is NOT okay.

You're pretty sure you're witnessing first-degree rape.

You rush over to the scene between Mituna and Cronus.

"Cronus Ampora whAT ARE YOU DOING? MITUNA COULD FIND THIS EXTREMELY TRIGGERING AND IS OBVIOUSLY NOT CONSENTING TO YOUR SEXUAL ADVANCES. YOU KNOW-"

___

Your name is Cronus Ampora and how does Cute Kan know your last name?

You look to see Mituna's reaction, (after you've completely disconnected from him), only to find that he's gone.

___

Your name is Mituna Captor and you're going to your next class 5 minutes early.

After Kankri began ranting you decided to just leave because you'd rather be homosexually assaulted by Cronus Ampora than listen to Kankri's speech.

You left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I am going to try and double (or possibly triple) update tonight! Please leave kudos if you enjoy the story, because when you have 300 hits and only 20 something kudos, it subtracts your confidence. Although, I know more than 20 people enjoyed the story, they just didn't leave Kudos. I do it all the time without realizing it. I've decided to update because Homestuck has updated today, and decided to introduce Caliborn in this chapter due to what the update was mainly focused on. I hope you are enjoying reading this. It's fun for me to write, and I frankly don't care if people don't like to read it, because I will continue to update. I like writing this. I apologize, also, for the racially insensitive term used in this chapter and hope it didn't offend anyone. I just wanted to spark the rivalry between Damara and Meenah.


	4. Day 5 of 180 / Weekend 1

Your name is Eridan Ampora and thank God it is Friday.

You never thought you would use that cliche phrase, but at the moment it's a perfect desription of how you're feelin'. You've been teachin' these bratty kids all week, and you're fuckin' tired. You're done with constantly rushin' to Kurloz' seat whenever he wants to say somethin'. You're done with listenin' to Cronus' stupid one-liners, despite who they're directed at. You're done with Kankri and his constant rants. You're done with Mituna and readin' his horrible mis-spellin's in his assignments. You're done with Damara and her lack of fluency in the English language, (why does she even go to an all-English speaking school?) And you're done with Meenah and her ghetto slangs.

You could list more, but you refuse to for your readers' sake.

You're leavin' the school at the moment, and you couldn't be happier.

You pass by Karkat with a big smile on your face. He looks pissed off, (not that that's unusual for him).

"Hey, Kar. Aren't you happy it's the weekend?"

"I guess I am, but the feeling of hatred for this damn place is kind of overruling that." He tries to give you a small smile and you chuckle at his effort.

"Have a good weekend, Kar."

You also pass by Sollux, the computer and tech teacher here. You smile at him.

"Fuck you, Sol."

He smirks, "Fuck you, too, ED."

You both go your separate ways, and you head to the exit of the school.

You find your purple Mustang convertible and hop in, slammin' the door shut.

"Farewell, Hell." You smile as you pull out of the parkin' lot.

It's only the first week.

___

Your name is Terezi Pyrope.

You're pretty sure people thought you weren't going to be in this story, due to the fact that you've never even been referenced.

Well, here you are.

Right now, you are doing what you typically would on a Saturday.

Role-playing.

You're currently wearing your dragon roleplaying suit, and cornering your yellow scalemate, Lemonsnout. He's being accused of murdering his wife and kid, and he's trying to plead innocent.

You know he's guilty.

"So, Lemonsnout. Where were you last Tuesday, at approximately 4:13PM?"

Lemonsnout stays silent, but in your mind he makes up a blatantly false excuse.

"Objection! The evidence concludes that at 4:13 on Tuesday afternoon, you were seen outside of the city dump with 2 large garbage bags!"

Lemonsnout makes no sound, but you pretend he confesses to the crime.

"Lemonsnout rules guilty!" You bang your gavel. (You are the judge, jury, and executioner.) 

"Lemonsnout is charged with execution!"

You head towards your door to acquire some rope. When you open it, you're faced with your little sister, Latula. 

"Uh... I was going to ask you about our homework assignment, but I see you're busy. That's rad." She rushes away. You stand there awkwardly.

But before long, she's back.

And she's dressed as a knight.

"Mind if I join?" She asks.

The two of you role-play for the rest of the day.

___

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you've just woken up.

It is Sunday, Church Day.

You sit up in your big, comfy bed and stretch your arms out above your head, yawning.

You rub the sleep out of your eyes before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

You strip yourself of your pajamas, (red pants and a red, long-sleeved button-up shirt), and hop in the shower. You wash and condition your hair, and wash your body and face. You get out after about 10 minutes and dry off, wrapping your towel around your body. You pull a brush through your wet, auburn hair, and then blow-dry it. It's naturally curly and wild, like your father's and your cousin's. You re-brush it, (though it doesn't do much to help the curliness or messiness of it), and apply deodorant before putting on your favorite shirt, (the red turtleneck). You know you just wore it on Monday, but you don't really care. You've washed it, so you don't see a problem. You pair it with dark khaki pants and black Vans. You smile at yourself in the mirror, a part of your daily routine, attempting to raise your self confidence for the day.

It somewhat works.

You know self-loathing isn't something you're really supposed to do as a Christian, and it's one of the only Christian rules you ever bend. (You also accept all sexualities and refuse to slut-shame because you hate nothing more than offending others.) You can't help it, really. You look in the mirror and see light freckles and hazel eyes and chubby thighs and an overly-feminine figure for a 16 year-old boy. You're shaped like a pear, rather than the number one. That's something that a homosexual boy might take as a blessing, but that's something you are not. You are asexual, but still find it depressing that no woman would be attracted to someone of your build. You're pretty sure a girl doesn't appreciate her boyfriend having better curves than her.

You exit your house and automatically feel a smile form on your face due to the beautiful weather. You begin your walk to your neighborhood church.

You see one of the weekly church-goers, Ms. James, with her husband. You smile at each other before entering.

You smile and wave at some of the friends you've made on your weekly visits here. You usually come here alone, so it's been nice to become acquaintances with some members of the church. It definitely makes you feel more comfortable.

You walk down the aisle and take a seat in the third pew from the front. You sit with your back straight and your hands folded in your lap as you wait for the service to begin. Once everyone is seated, the priest begins to speak.

"Good morning, everyone. We're all gathered here on this fine day to worship the Lord." He raises his gaze to the ceiling and smiles. He continues the beginning of his service by reminding you of the 7 Deadly Sins and all of the great things God and Jesus have done for you. 

Just as he's finishing his quick summary of the story of Jesus Christ dying for our sins, the door swings open loudly. Everyone turns their heads, except for you. You can already tell from the strong scent of Axe cologne who it is. Even if you don't see him, you know who it is. Even if he doesn't attend your church, (or any church at all for that matter), you know who it is.

"Sorry, chief, didn't mean to be late." He strides down the aisle and sits right next to you, where you were originally sitting alone. This particular church has smaller pews with more rows and colums, rather than large pews. You and him share one.

Everyone's jaws are dropped in awe at the rude interruption. 

You shake in disgust as you slowly turn towards the person sitting next to you, hoping it's not who you think it is.

It's who you think it is.

Cronus Ampora has the smuggest look on his face, and it's hurting you physically. 

"Ay, Kan. Heard that you went here. Woke up early and everything to see ya," he winks, "mind if I sit here?" 

You're speechless, and shake your head 'no'.

"I'm ganna take that as a 'yeah, you're okay to sit with me, Cronus.'" He turns to the priest,

"Proceed." 

The priest is looking at him in disbelief. Eventually, he continues.

However, you can't focus on what he's saying. Because Cronus has his arm resting on the back of the pew behind you, in a Christian church.

He's crazy.

The priest is talking, and you're hearing him, but you're still comprehending none of it. Cronus' hand leaves your back, and you automatically relax, thinking you're safe. 

Until he rests his hand on your thigh.

A blush rises on your face.

You grab his hands and place it on his own thigh. He smirks, not taking his eyes off of you, (while yours have been focused on the priest because you wouldn't dare to look him in the eye). He places his hand back on your thigh, again.

You rest your hands on your lap, (one on top of his) and hold his hand so it cannot move from it's current place. You're sitting awkwardly straight and you can tell your face probably resembles a tomato at the moment and you also know you look very stupid.

The tips of his fingers are pressing at the inside of your thigh, and he continues to press his fingers down on the plushness. Your face is probably so red right now. Oh goodness.

He grabs the hand resting on his, and removes it with ease. He moves the hand on your thigh higher up your leg, and continues to press on the inside of your thigh. You whimper quietly.

You don't mean to, but you know you're encouraging him.

"I see what's stirring in those khaki's, Kan. Why so worked up, so easy? It's so obvious that you've never had contact like this before, Chief. You could try not to make it so obvious." Cronus whispers to you.

You blush, "Well, Cronus, that is because I am an asexual."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you getting a boner from a guy's hand on your thigh isn't 'asexual', Kan." 

You're tempted to slap him in his perfectly sculpted face, but, frankly, you don't want to get kicked out of the church for such a violent disruption.

Wait.

His face isn't perfectly sculpted.

It's sculpted like anyone else's.

(You're lying to yourself).

___

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you don't know what it is about Kankri that attracts you so strongly.

Maybe it's he way he gets flustered so easily, or the way he reeks with virginity, (not that you don't).

You typically go for anyone who gives you a second glance, and once they shoo you away, you leave them alone. But Kankri draws you in.

He's so innocent.

"You know what a boner is, Kan? Know what you're feeling right now? Or is this unfamiliar to you?"

You love the way you make him blush.

"You ever felt this before, Kan? Know how to take care of it? Ever taken care of this feeling, babe?"

__

Your name is Kankri Vantas and he's asking you if you masturbate.

"I, um, I-" You don't usually come to a loss of words.

"That is the end of our service, I hope you all have a wonderful day."

Oh goodness, you bet they all bowed their heads in prayer and you missed it. While they all did that, you were being homo-sexually felt up. 

You suddenly feel filthy. You immediately jump up from your seat while others are exiting. You stand up and begin to leave the church without saying anything to Cronus. You're almost out when you here him yelling out to you,

"Wait, Kan, don't want to finish what you started?"

You turn around, "Cronus, I am asexual!"

"Oh, stop lying to yourself! You know you liked it!" He chuckled, biting his lip in self-satisfaction.

You blush even harder.

"Cronus, not to trigger you, but you need to shut up."

You storm as far as possible away from him, and towards your home.

You try to ignore the twisted feeling in your lower stomach.

___

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you're trying to deny the fact that you have a raging boner right now.

You try to be suave and cool and act like you don't get easily worked up, but you know you actually do.

Especially with that adorable frustrated look on Kankri's face as he blushes intensely.

You've got it hard for this little Twink Vantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, Cronkri happened. Ayy. I'm an atheist, and I've never been to an actual church service. But I assume this is somewhat accurate.


	5. Day 7 of 180

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and your math teacher is a total tight ass.

You had only come into his class slightly tipsy. You walked in, went to greet him before sitting down, and he sniffed you. He sniffed you. And then he cringed and claimed you were drunk. You tried to argue that you had only had a couple drinks, but he didn't take any of it.

And now you're sat here in front of the principle's office with a growing hatred for Mr. Vantas. (Oh, who are you kidding? You can't hate him! His face is too adorable when he's pissed.)

You turn your head at the sound of the door opening slightly. There doesn't seem to be anyone who could've opened it.

"Come in." A mildly deep voice booms from inside the room.

You take a deep breath as you stand up and enter the office.

Well, it's definitely not what you would consider an "office".

The walls are painted green and so is basically everything else. There's a poster of a stallion on one wall, and a mustang on the opposite. Actually, his walls are dressed in multiple horse-related things. Your eyes meet those of the man in the large green leather chair.

He's got brown hair, dark sunglasses, a fedora, and a green t-shirt with jeans. He's also got abnormally large lips. 

"Hello." He greets you, resting his chin on his fist.

"Hi, I'm Roxy." You introduce yourself, letting a smile come over your face. You don't think you have much to worry about; this guy seems cool.

He stands up and crosses the room, sitting behind his desk. He points at the chair on the other side, signaling that you should sit down there. You oblige.

"Why are you here?" He asks you.

"I've been accucsed by Mr.Vantas of beininng drunk."

"Oh, Vantas?" He scoffs, "Ignore him. He tries to get everyone in trouble for everything. Plus, I can't really get you in trouble for being drunk."

You raise your eyebrow. You're pretty sure that's definitely something he can get you in trouble for.

Apparently he wasn't finished.

"Because I'm hammered." He smirks at you as he pulls a tray out from his desk and sets it on the table in front of you.

A bottle of vodka and 2 shot glasses sit on it.

"Care for a drink, Roxy?" He seems to handle intoxication much better than you do. 

You're still extremely weirded out by this and don't answer immediately.

"I'm not shitting you. I'm offering you some vodka."  
You continue to stare at him.

"Um."

You can see his eyebrow raise under his glasses as he reaches for the vodka.

You continue to hesitate for a moment before smiling once again.

"I'd loeve some, Mr. Principel!" You finally loosen up and answer. 

He smiles and pours you a shot.

You both proceed to drink heavily in the hours of AM before he begins a story.

"Would you like to know how I got this..." He drunkenly stammers, "this, school?"

"Suer."

"Wellll, Roxey, it was about 8 years ago. I was sitting in the basement of my parents' house watchining High School Musicall for the 1thousiandieth time when I wuz liek 'hey, this is motherfucking awesoem' and I decideded that I wanted to have a school with musical numbers n shit. So, I took my broom and my pony to the cloes runned-down school by my houese. And I inavdede it. N i hired a buncha wannan be teachers an made this place. But, its not as gret as HSM makesit look. So i usually just sit up here in this offfice and drink."

You sit silently as you comprehend his story.

"So you took over a school."

He nods.

"Did you liek... kill someoen?"

He stares blankly at you.

"I think you can return to class now. Or you can just go home. I don't really care."

You sit there staring at each other for a solid 40 seconds before you get up quietly and leave.

You have the weirdest crush on your principle.

__

Your name is Jane Crocker and Home Ec. is your favorite class.

However, you do not mean to be saying you are enjoying Home Ec. (You are, sort of.)

You mean to say it's your favorite in comparison to all of the other shitty classes you've had.

It started when in math your best friend couldn't share it with you because she got herself sent to the principle's office.

Then, when she finally came back, (in the next class), she was shitfaced drunk. And she saw you to be the victim of her sexual advances for the day.

"Janey."

"Janey."

"Jannnnneeeyyyyyyyyy."

"Jane. You look cute today."

"Your butt looks cute tofay."

"Your butt lools cuet everyday." She giggles.

You sigh deeply and put your face in your hands.

Then, it only got worse when you were in Social Studies class and Jake was oh-so-obviously staring holes through Ms.Serket. 

You're usually good in this subject, but you can't bother to listen when you're focusing on Jake English's every move. 

You know she's pretty much all he could want in a lover and that truly hurts you. You're just 'plain Jane'. Shit.

Your day didn't get any better after Calliope took Roxy from you for the majority of the day. Fortunately, Roxy was being a horny drunk anyway. But being alone isn't necessarily enjoyable.

However, this is nice. Home Ec. is nice. Your teacher, Ms. Maryam, is nice. Cooking is nice. Everything's just fucking nice. These are things you enjoy.

__

Your name is Latula Pyrope and MT is so totally rad.

Well, he's rad to you. 

He's currently trying to ride his skateboard for more than 10 feet without falling.

He's only failed so far, but that's okay. 

You're at a public park near your school, (which has just let out), so you shouldn't be too surprised for someone who attends it to be there.

But this specific person isn't someone you particularly hope to encounter.

"Ay," He struts over to you, "Mit, Lat, am I interrupting something?"

You glare at him.

"Not exactly-"

"Oh! Well that's great!"

"But that doesn't mean you're welcome." 

If looks could kill, you'd be convicted for the murder of Cronus Ampora.

"Hey, no need to be harsh! I'm just saying 'hi'!"

"We don't want you to say hi." Mituna says blankly, frowning.

"Aw, Mit, don't give me that look! I know the last time we talked wasn't grand, but I'm a nice guy! Really!"

When he says "nice" it sounds like "noice" and that irritates you.

"I think you should leave, like, really. You're totally not the kind of person we want here during our time together, okay?"

He raises his hands in defeat.

"'Aight. No reason to choke me for starting a conversation. I swear I wasn't coming over here to mess with your 'special' friend, okay?"

When he says 'special', you don't know if he means 'special' as in romantic partner, or 'special' as in mentally challenged, but you know he was being a douche.

He half smiles at the 2 glares he's receiving before turning and walking off.

You really don't like him.

It doesn't seem like he really just did much, but it's not what just happened that makes you hate him. He's been bullying Mituna since childhood and it's frankly put you in the wrong place with him. You and Kurloz both hate him, and he can't seem to catch your drift. Or maybe he's catching all of the drifts and only does it to be an asshole.

It's probably the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that we haven't updated for a bit! We will update tomorrow, hopefully with 2 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this terrible and short chapter.


	6. Day 8 of 180

Your name is Aranea Serket and you need a new book to read.

Despite the 3 books you're currently reading, you feel that isn't enough and think another book is in order.

You're on your way to the library right now.

You pass by Ms. Leijon and compliment her shirt. It's cat-related so you don't really care, but you know it will make her day.

You tell Bob and Unimportant they look cute together. A blush follows and you wonder if they're dating or not.

You also tell Jane she looks good with short hair.

She smiles at your compliment but seems resistant.

You're pretty sure she doesn't like you and you don't know why.

You arrive at the school's library eagerly with a smile on your face.

However, you're greeted with empty shelves.

There's no books.

No books.

No. Books.

What the fuck? This is a school library. There is supposed to be an abundance of books here, not an extreme lack, (to the point of it being empty).

You knew this school was weird. You knew it was unlike others. However, you at least expected the library to have books.

You immediately rush to the princpal's office.

_

"Well, if you want books, you have to come up with the money for it. Because it seems you're the only one who actually cares."

You're fuming.

Your principal is an idiot.

"Alright, I'll come up with the money!"

"Ok. Probably a few hundred for a decent amount." He's unfazed. He seriously does not care. He doesn't care about books or education, so why is he a principle?

_

You're not sure of a proper way to do a fundraiser with one person, especially since no one at your school cares to willingly donate.

You've asked.

So, black-mailing sounded like a reasonable solution.

You know secrets about practically everyone, (including teachers) and if you can't get them to give you money manually, you'll make them.

__

Your name is Kankri Vantas and Aranea looks extremely suspicious.

"Hello, Kankri."

You're feeling slightly worried by her tone of voice.

"I've been thinking..."

You're very worried now.

"Remember the time you said 'fuck' when you stubbed your toe?"

You gasp.

"What do you want with me?" You exclaim.

"Only about $150."

You're confused now.

"Or what?"

"Or I tell everyone you cursed."

Oh, Gosh. Oh, no.

Ok. This can't be too bad. You're sure no one would really care to gain that bit of information.

"No." You refuse her.

She raises her eyebrow. 

"That's not enough? Alright," She smirks, "I'll push a little. What about that time your cousin Karkat caught you masturbating?"

Your eyes widen.

"Heard that one was quite recent actually," She looks so cocky at this moment, "and I heard his yearbook was opened near by."

How does she know these things?

"Opened, coincidentally, to the picture of the school's swim team in their swimsuits. The team that, coincidentally, includes Cronus Ampora. And, coincidentally, you have a picture of him in your locker, as well. Another bit of information you probably don't want spreading."

You thought she was nice.

How very wrong you were.

"Aranea! This is extremely inappropriate! How have you even accessed this information? I mean, not that any of it is true! I would never take interest in such a self-absorbed bigot!" You blush. You know you're not being completely truthful.

"You know, Kankri," She ignores the question, "masturbating is a sin." Her arrogance is almost physically hurting you.

Your face flushes.

"Fine!" You aggravatingly pull out your wallet and thumb out 15 tens. You hand them to her before crossing your arms.

"My lips are sealed." She smiles innocently while pocketing your cash. She skips away cheerfully.

__

Your name is Karkat Vantas and the young Serket has insisted she see you after class.

"Hello, Aranea. What are you troubling me about?" You ask her once everyone has left your classroom.

"I need one hundred fifty bucks, preferably cash."

What?

"If you don't want to give it to me, I have further conditions."

"Such as what?" You're starting to get angry. Who does she think she is?

"I could tell the school board about the time you smacked Kurloz in the face. They probably wouldn't appreciate the fact he was also disabled."

"He's a fucking selective mute. That means he's choosing to be 'disabled', Smartass. That's not the main problem here. The main problem is that I hit a student. However, he was annoying the living shit out of me. And the school-board could be notified about a number of things in this school. Enough to shut down the school. If you'd like to transfer, that's your call."

She seems to be at a loss for words, but only for a second. Then, she's back on track.

"I don't believe you'd enjoy being jobless. And, most-likely, homeless, as well."

You open your mouth to say something, but she cuts you off.

"Don't try arguing that you could find another job, because you couldn't. Not with history like this. You could actually go to jail, Mr. Vantas."

You glare at her. You know she's right.

"Well, if you're not going to give me the money, I'll just go. I have the school board's line on speed-dial." She pulls out her phone, "By the way, Mr. Vantas, you're a cute one. I suggest you don't drop the soap in jail."

She smirks and begins walking away.

"Wait! God damnit."

She's smiling arrogantly as you irritadely hand her money.

"There. You little bathroom-scummed fuckass."

She smiles at your original insult and leaves.

__

Your name is Feferi Peixes and Aranea Serket isn't in your class.

"Oh, hello, Aranea. What brings you here?"

"Ms. Peixes! Hello! I've come to ask you of two hundred dollars."

"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I have that to just give away."

"Well, I suppose this may change your mind."

She holds her phone up to you, where a video is waiting. You click 'play'.

It shows you with your boyfriend, Sollux, and Eridan Ampora standing near by. He first starts by whispering something to Sollux that causes him to say, "You're gross."

Eridan then walks over to you, approaching you from behind, and gropes at your rear. You fume in rage and turn around, macing him in the eyes. He freaks out and grabs his face, screaming that he's been blinded. Sollux runs to get help, and you run away to escape the situation.

"Temporarily blinding someone and then leaving? Horrible, Peixes! I know he was sexually harassing you and all, but you could've handled it far differently." 

She looks at you in a disappointed manner that changes quickly to sinister.

"Also, video-editing is a thing that exists."

How dare she!

"Just hand it over and I'll delete it and forget it."

She holds her hand out in front of her, while the other's thumb hovers over the 'delete' button.

You sigh in defeat and redirect yourself towards your duffle bag that's holding your wallet.

"Brat." You mumble as she leaves with 200 of your dollars.

__

Your name is Meenah Peixes and Serket's approaching you.

"Hey, Aranea. What're you up to?"

"I need 200 dollars."

"What for?"

She hesitates to answer.

"Books."

You smile and laugh a bit. That's so like Aranea. 

"Sure."

She looks surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I like you, you know?"

She nods.

You retrieve the cash from your handbag and smile at her as you hand it to her.

"I didn't have anything to black mail you about anyway." She says, blushing.

"I know." You smirk, strutting off.

__

Your name is Aranea Serket and you've got just enough money.

You also blackmailed a few others, but their stories weren't as important. You ended up with a total of 2,000 dollars. Enough for a decent amount of books. You also donated some money yourself, of course. This is for your benefit. You're pretty sure a number of people now hate you, but you don't really care. Meenah still likes you, so you're fine.

__

Your name is Caliborn and you're sick of Gamzee criticizing your amazing art.

You decided to use the school's newly stocked library to find a book on how to improve in your drawing.

You're strolling through the 'how to' books when you find a certain one.

http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-WKosWpZSLVQ/TfTCq6uHhYI/AAAAAAAAC9c/JauKDqBnP3Q/s320/how%2Byo%2Bdraw%2Bmanga_ninja_samurai_como_desenhar_manga_tutorial_download_basics_of_character_drawing.jpg

"How To Draw Manga".

Hm.

You're pretty sure that's the shit your sister draws and reads. 

However, it would be quite impressive for you to perfect this style. 

You will perfect it quickly, of course.

You head up to the desk and check it out. 

You're suddenly very excited for your next art class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm probably double updating today.


	7. Day 15 of 180: The Sober Power Outtage

Your name is Sollux Captor and it is currently the 12th of September.

You're teaching one of your "Computer and Tech Elements" classes right now.

You have a PowerPoint projected for the class to see in which you are explaining how to remove a virus, (or give someone a virus).

Suddenly, the screen flashes and turns black.

Everyone's computers do as well.

You're now sitting in a pitch-black room with 25 teenagers.

"Um, I'll call the teacher's lounge." You say, feeling your way to the phone.

"Damnit." You hear a voice say. Someone probably stubbed their toe or something.

You find the phone and realize you have no way of seeing what numbers you're putting in.

You sigh and head back to your now dead computer. You grab your cell phone and decide to call Karkat.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck just happened?" Karkat sounds scared, though he's trying to cover it up with anger.

"I don't know. That's why I was calling you."

"Well, why the fuck did you think to call me?"

"I thought you'd know what happened."

Karkat sighs deeply on the other line.

"Okay, look. I'll have Tavros and John head down to the basement to see what's going on. You should head to the office and find access to the intercom. Tell everyone to stay where they are."

You scoff, "Yeah, alright."

"What?"

"This is a high school, KK. Everyone's going to be everywhere before I can even get to the office."

Karkat doesn't say anything.

"But I'll try."

You hang up.

__

Your name is John Egbert and it's very dark down here. You have the flashlight on your phone, but that only lights up about 4 feet in front of you guys. You're looking for the power box to turn the power back on.

You hear movement.

Tavros clutches your arm.

"John... John, what was that?"

You're glad it's too dark for him to see you blushing.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just a squirrel or something."

"Squirrel?"

"What, do you have a fear of squirrels?"

He hesitates.

"No."

You roll your eyes and continue walking around the basement, Tavros still latched on to you.

You hear what sounds like a grunt. Tavros squeezes you harder.

"Who's down here?" You shout out.

Your reply is silence.

You ignore it, though Tavros is now almost shaking.

Eventually, you find the power box. You open it.

All the power chords have been cut.

__

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you're currently scared shitless.

"All the power lines've been cut." John says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. You've since let go of John.

"Who cut them?" Your voice sounds shaky, like a little boy's. 

 

"Honk."

A noise comes from behind you.

"HONK." 

It's much louder that time. You yelp, turning around only to be grabbed and have a hand clamped down over your mouth.

You're pulled away from a visibly worried John.

"Shh, Little Motherfucker. Everything's all up and fine." Gamzee purrs in your ear. He pulls you underneath a desk as John shines the flashlight every which way.

"Tavros? Tavros!" He turns his head left and right, searching the room for you.

"Don't make any noise, Tavbro." His voice is deadly, yet gentle.

Your tears stream down your cheeks and over his knuckles.

"Aw, Tavbro, don't cry. It's just me!" You can't see him, but you can hear the smile in his voice.

You choke on sobs.

"Tavros?" John yells, apparently having heard your noises.

Gamzee tightens his other hand on your throat.

"Goddamnit, Tav. You just don't know when to be motherfucking quiet, do you?" 

You continue choking, now also from the pressure on your throat.

"I'll keep you motherfucking quiet." Gamzee says through his teeth.

He removes his hand from your throat long enough for you to take a breath, but not for you to say anything.

In less than a second, his mouth is on yours.

He's trying to shove his tongue in your mouth. You refuse to let him, blocking his way with your teeth. 

He grunts angrily and grabs your chin. He removes his hand from your throat and pulls at the back of your Mohawk, opening your mouth. He shoves his tongue in forcefully, groaning once again once it's entered.

Tears are coming harder down your face.

Suddenly, a light shines in your face and Gamzee jumps away from you.

You look up, now free, and see John holding the flashlight. He looks horrified.

You jump up and grab him, crying into his neck.

You hear Gamzee growl behind you and you both take off, running out of the basement.

You have to alert the others of Gamzee's danger.

But John's phone's almost dead, and you need the light.

__

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you don't know where the fuck anyone is.

You're sitting alone in your classroom and texting John and Dave with no answers. You're especially worried about them because they're new and aren't as familiar with the school.

The door opens, and the face of a dimly lit Jade appears behind a flashlight.

She's smiling at you.

"Hello, Rose! Are you aware of the boys' whereabouts?"

"No, I'm sorry. I have honestly no idea where anyone is."

"Well, Kanaya's here. Though that's pretty much it."

Kanaya's face appears in the dim lighting.

Jade walks over to your desk and seats herself on the edge of it.

"We've got candles!" She smiles.

__

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and oh my God.

After getting the candles set up, you were able to see Rose and Jade fine.

But Rose.

She looks so good in candle light. 

Something about the situation seems to have heightened the general seduction in the room. 

Even Jade looks pretty. Less like a child than usual, and more like a woman.

Maybe it's just because you're a flaming lesbian.

"So, what should we do?" Jade asks, smiling brightly like usual.

"We could play spin the bottle." Rose suggests, glancing at you.

Jade seems to ponder the idea.

"I don't know..."

You hop in, "Oh, really, Jade, it would be entirely enjoyable!"

Jade's eyes move between the two of you.

"Oh, alright! But only for a bit."

Rose smiles and claps, "Okay! I'll get a pen to substitute the bottle."

Rose gets up.

You pretend not to check out her cute little bum in that tight pencil skirt she's wearing.

__

Your name is Jade Harley and you've somehow gotten yourself into this position.

You're sitting on your heels while Kanaya sits in front of you, Rose behind you.

Rose smiles and grabs your shoulders,

"Lay back, Jade. It's okay." 

You try to relax as you lay down on the ground, Rose and Kanaya now on either side of you.

They lean over you and share a quick kiss.

You blush.

This is weird. This is very weird.

Kanaya leans down and brushes your hair back. She leaves an open-mouthed kiss to your neck.

Rose giggles.

"Jade, we're best friends, right?"

"Mhm" is the only answer you can give.

"Right. So, you're comfortable with me?"

You nod.

"Alright." She leans down and kisses you. It's gentle and soft, just a light touch of the lips. You can feel your cheeks burning.

Both girls pull away and you sit up.

"I'm sorry, guys. I can't do this."

Rose and Kanaya both seem unfazed.

"That's fine. You guys want to tell embarrassing stories instead?" Rose asks, smiling.

Kanaya nods eagerly.

And so, you do.

This is why you love these girls.

__

Your name is Kankri Vantas and what in the world does he think he is doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbianssss.  
> The next chapter should be up tomorrow.  
> (Spoiler: Cronkri and GamDave [?] will ensue.)


	8. Day 15 of 180: The Sober Power Outtage (Part 2)

Your name is Kankri Vantas and what in the world does he think he is doing?

You're in one of the few rooms in this school with a small window, providing you with a bit of light.

Just enough for you to identify the figure in front of you as Cronus Ampora.

What is with him and getting you alone?

You're not sure how you ended up alone. You were just sitting in Mr.Vantas' room and then the power went out. Everyone else took it as their cue to run off. Even the teacher left to God knows where.

However, Cronus Ampora looked you in the eye while the others stormed out and decided to stay.

He also decided to lock the door.

Now, here you are, wondering:

What in the world does he think he is doing?

You're sitting in your usual seat, in the very front of the classroom. Cronus had been sitting in his usual seat as well; next to yours.

He approaches your desk in a suave strut.

"H-Hello, Cronus. What, um, exactly are you doing?" You stutter out.

Stupid! He can tell you're nervous now.

Not that he didn't already know from the blush you could feel on your cheeks.

"Nervous, Kan?"

Ugh.

"No. Just startled."

He raises his eyebrow, "Scared of the dark, Chief?"

What did he just call you?

"My name is Kankri. What did you just refer to me as?"

"Eh... Chief?"

"That is not my name. And neither is 'Kan'."

"Ever heard of a nickname, Chief?"

You narrow your eyes at him.

"Kankri." He corrects himself.

You nod in satisfaction.

He leans over your desk, palms resting against the surface.

He looks at you for a second.

You look back.

A smile breaks out on his face.

"What?" You ask, confused of his suspicion.

"You ever kissed anyone, Kankri?"

You blush.

"I don't know how that is relev-"

"Of course you haven't." He cuts you off, smirking.

"Well, what makes you say that?" You ask, offended.

"Oh, just look at you! You cover yourself from head to toe, and blush at the mention of sex."

"Well, is sexual interaction not something to blush about?"

"Yes. It just shows how much of a square you really are." He scoffs.

"I am anything but a polygon consisting of four 90 degree angles!"

"Ya got that right." He murmurs.

"What?"

"Well, you're anything but angles. Not straight at all. Literally, and, you know, metaphorically." He winks at you.

"Ignoring some of the statements made in your previous comment, what do you mean by 'literally'? Obviously, I am not made of angles, yes. But you sounded as if you were implying a second meaning. Do I even want to know?"

"I don't know. Do you want to know about the delicious curves you're made up of; visible even through that sweater of yours?"

"Excuse me! I'm sorry I asked!" You cross your arms, avoiding eye contact.

"And, anyway, I do not think it matters whether I have kissed someone or not. Or, been kissed, rather. Simply because I am asexual, not attracted to anyone of the female or male gender. So, it is obvious I have not had sexual interactions of any sort, unless they were forced," You glare at him, "because I do not have the interest."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow.

You nod.

"Because I think you're lying."

You furrow your eyebrows.

"Well! About what, may I ask? I swear I have not kissed anyone."

He smirks, "Nah, I never doubted that. About the asexual thing. See, I think it's possible to believe you're asexual, but not be it. I think that's what's happened here. Don't lie to me and tell me you haven't been questioning it lately. Maybe you always thought you were asexual because you never had the urges. Maybe it's because no one ever suggested things to make you really think about it. A false epiphany may be occurring. You've always not been an asexual, deep down, but you're only now realizing it."

"Well, to start off, Cronus, I wasn't aware you had the intelligence in you to form such a hypothesis." 

He smiles and shrugs.

"However, I do believe your hypothesis is false." You try not to blush.

"No, I believe you're lying to yourself."

"How dare you! I-"

"Kankri," he leans down and nuzzles his face against your neck. He lifts his head a bit, aligning his lips with your ear, "this doesn't affect you at all? Doesn't give you butterflies in your stomach? Doesn't make your cheeks and ears heat up? Doesn't make you press your legs together? No natural reactions?"

"Well, of course I'm having natural reactions, but that is only because you are a living human being of other DNA getting close to me-"

"But, ya see, Kan." He holds the side of your face lightly with his left hand, his right resting on the back of your chair. He's closing you in. "Ya see, that's not what asexuality is. You being sexually affected by the touch of another is not asexuality. Maybe you're not sure yet, but it's some kinda sexuality. And it's definitely not 'a'. Just think about that, okay? Think about the truth for me." He pulls away from your ear now, and looks you in the eyes.

For once in your life, you don't know what to say. 

Your lips are parted and your eyes are slightly wet.

You can feel your face flushing.

"That's all I ask." Is all he says before he grabs both sides of your face, kissing you hard on the lips. He doesn't move, doesn't try to make it sexual, just tries to make it encouraging and eye-opening.

In this moment, you can feel the energy of another person for the first time. Sure, you've hugged your grandma, or held hands with your cousin, or kissed your aunt on the cheek. But you've never felt this before. It doesn't mean love and it doesn't mean complete self-awareness, but the fireworks you hear about in the movies are there. They're real, and they're traveling rapidly back and forth between you and Cronus Ampora at this moment.

You never thought fireworks on your lips would be so painless.

Oh, so much more than painless is this experience.

It's all those thoughts you've ever pushed away, whether it be for God or for self-satisfaction. It's all those urges you've ever ignored. It's every desert you've ever tasted. Every present you've ever gotten. It's fire, and electricity, and happiness, and absolutely everything good in the world. Everything you've ever shunned due to fear. 

And it's here.

He pulls away after seconds that feel like minutes.

And he walks to the door.

He opens it, and turns just his head around to look at you,

"Now you've been kissed, Chief."

He smirks and leaves the room.

__

Your name is Dave Strider and this is possibly the best conversation you've ever had with a Vantas.

No, scratch that, it is definitely the best.

You're talking to Karkat in the teacher's lounge while waiting for Tavros and John to get back, and you've somehow landed on the topic of Gamzee.

You're both cracking jokes left and right about his religion and interests.

"He likes the Insane Clown Posse, you know? But it's more than just a musical passion, he worships them. Calls them the 'Great Messiahs'." Karkat's laughing as he speaks.

"No shit! What about the rainbow shirts he's always wearing? He's like some abnormally large 6 year old girl." 

You're both on the verge of tears.

"Stoner." Karkat scoffs, bursting out into another fit of laughter.

Karkat's phone rings just then, and he picks it up.

"Are you fucking serious?" He says into the phone.

He sighs.

"Okay, fine."

He hangs up and looks at you apologetically.

Well, apologetically for Karkat.

"I have to go to the office really quickly. Sorry. Mind staying here alone?"

You shake your head.

"Nah, I'm cool. Cool like the middle of the Arctic ocean. Actually, I'm cooler than that. I'm cool like-"

"Ok, can it, Strider. I don't have all day." He teases.

You nod in understanding before he half smiles and leaves the room.

You're sitting there in silence for a moment before you hear a loud bang come from inside the office.

"Hello?" You call out, trying to sound as bad-ass and courageous as possible.

You're probably failing.

You don't get a reply, as you expected.

You stand up and walk out into the middle of the room.

"You know, why do people even call that out? Like, in horror movies and stuff. They know it's not someone in their family or whatever, but they still call out 'who's there' or 'hello?'. And why? What are they expecting other than silence? Like, do they think whatever it is, is going to be like, 'yeah, I'm in here. Need anything?'. Ridiculous. Ya know?" 

You get silence in return.

"Alright. I get it. The silent treatment."

Nothing.

"And now I'm just saying really stupid shit to a wall. Congratulations, Dave, you're the ultimate 'Cool-Guy'."

You turn around to go back to your chair, but you're pinned against the wall by an unidentifiable force.

"Woah, a 'hi' would've been nice."

Whatever it is, breathes on your face.

It doesn't smell, but it's hot and humid.

It gropes at your crotch.

"Hey! Gotta take me on a date first, bro."

You're trying to sound cool, (like always), but you're actually freaking the fuck out.

"Don't try that shit with me, Strider." The male voice spits your name in disgust.

"Gamzee?"

"Took you motherfucking long enough."

He's growling, and honestly sounds like a hungry wolf. Or something out of a horror movie.

"Heard you motherfucking talking bad about me and shit. Find my religion all up and funny? Think you have the RIGHT to motherfUCKING mock me?" His tone is everywhere, but generally scary.

"Yo, those were just jokes, I-"

He parts you from the wall slightly by his grip on your shirt before slamming you back against it with force. You huff as your back hits the wall.

"Now, you're not typically my type,"

"Hey- what'd you mean by that?"

Are you really still trying to mantain your lightness about the situation?

"I mean blondes, short people... assholes."

"Hey, you're the one with the guy pinned against the wa-"

"SHUT UP, STRIDER!"

You shut your mouth.

"As I was saying; you're not usually my type, but I failed to relieve all this motherfucking tension with Tavros, thanks to your idiot of a friend called John. So, I'm all up and ganna use you, Motherfucker."

He leans down and pinches at your neck with his teeth, his actions auspicious to mark tomorrow.

"Hey, I don't know about all that."

"Gamzee, this isn't cool."

"Gamzee!"

You've lost your cool.

He continues nibbling at your collarbone, ignoring everything you're saying to oppose his actions.

He buries his face in your neck, now halting in his bruising of your neck.

He grinds his hips harshly against yours and groans loudly into your neck.

"Dude, why are you hard? Are you a vi-"

"SILENCE!" He clamps his hand over your mouth and grinds down again.

Why did you have to try to be smart again? Damnit, Strider.

He's breathing deeply through his nostrils, resembling a bull.

You sit there and take it, too weak to stop him.

"Wh-Why are you not reacting?" He stutters, his hips speeding up.

You make noises against his hand, but none that can be understood in common English.

"You," he takes a deep breath and whimpers, "you should be all up and reacting in some way. Fighting... or motherfucking contributing, even."

You try to sass him out for his ridiculous suggestion, but once again, it just sounds like muffled shouting.

Which it is.

"REACT, MOTHERFUCKER!" He yells at you, causing you to jump.

You feel your eyes filling with tears as you rut back.

And it feels good.

You can't help it, you're a pan-sexual boy humping an attractive guy.

Sure, he's crazy.

Sure, it's rape, but.

Or did it just begin as rape?

What even is it now?

You can't help it, you rut again.

You both continue thrusting against each other, increasing in speed.

His hand is only muffling groans and whimpers now.

"Yes, Strider. Motherfuck, yes." He groans quietly into your ear.

You close your eyes tightly as you rut rapidly against Gamzee.

You can tell he's getting there.

"Mother of fuck, Strider. The Great Messiahs have ble..." You can hardly make out what he's saying now, it all being said directly into your neck.

The door bursts open.

"What the hell is going on in here? Dave?"

It's John.

"Damn Egbert again." Gamzee mumbles quickly before jumping off of you, disappearing from the scene in seconds.

You're left breathless with messy hair and a tent in your jeans.

"Dave? Are you okay? Was that Gamzee? God damnit, I was too late, wasn't I? Fuck, I'm so sorry, Dave. What did he do to you? Oh my god, I'm the worst best friend ever..." Tears are falling down his face as he hugs you tightly.

"No, John, John, it's cool. He just... we just chased each other for a bit and then he had me against the wall for a second before you came. That's... that's all." You make up an excuse.

You're not sure why, but you don't think you're going to tell anyone about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before editing, this chapter had 2222 words. Damnit.  
> Anyway, I really liked this chapter. I think it's my longest. Maybe not. Maybe my first chapter was.  
> FYI: If you're sexually assaulted, you should definitely tell a responsible adult. Don't be quiet. Honestly, you shouldn't follow any examples set by a Strider.  
> They're idiots.  
> Beautiful idiots.
> 
> BlackRom Gamzee x Dave is one of my favorite things.  
> Oops?  
> That part is loosely based off the Homesmut audio titled "Hateclown".  
> Not from the actual Homesmut Audio people, some independant person, I believe.  
> (Don't judge me, we all listen to them. And if you don't, it's probably because you didn't know about them. And now you do. And you will probably listen to them now. You're welcome.)  
> There's probably going to be a part 3.
> 
> I don't mean to be one of those "okei guyzzz so 2dai at schewl i wuz liek" authors, who gets into personal shit in the author's notes section. But, has anyone ever heard the song "Drown" by Bring Me The Horizon? I enjoy it. I never really listened to them before, but I've now started. My friend suggested them to me based off my interest in Pierce The Veil and My Chemical Romance.  
> Also, I've convinced one of my best friends, (Aidan), to read Homestuck. It is now "his life", (said by Aidan himself).  
> Well.  
> That was irrelevant and pointless and no one cares and I probably just lost readers/kudos.  
> lolololololololololol  
> (no^)  
> (please don't say 'lol' to me unless you are 8)  
> (then it is acceptable)
> 
> Ok, no one has probably read this. I'm done now.  
> I'm starting to annoy myself.  
> Bye.


	9. Well

I'm so sorry if anyone got excited because they thought this was a new chapter. I just wanted to say that (if you hadn't guessed yet) I won't ever be updating this fanfic again. It's not because I'm not into Homestuck anymore or anything, I'm still definitely into it. It's just because, after reading this over, I realized it was truly not that good. It was so obvious that I was a new fan and the humor was pretty dry for the most part- (though I'll admit there were a couple funny moments). It also has to do with the fact that I had pretty much no idea where I was going with it. An entire chaptered fic was too much for me to take on at the time. I might start posting 1-3 chaptered works on here, however, (because I do still write) and maybe one day I'll write a full chaptered fic; longer and better than this one. I hope you guys continue to support me, and I can't even begin to voice how amazing it is that I got as many kudos, comments, and hits on this as I did. I'm looking forward to starting some new stuff, and I've improved in my writing of smut (ngl) and pairings in general, as well as regular (fan)fiction. I'd totally be open to any ideas for a new short story/series, and I'd even be happy to write outside of the Homestuck fandom! 

Another thing: this fic is almost a year old! It's not as great of an accomplishment as it could've been considering that I haven't updated it in almost a year as well, but it's still pretty cool to me. 

Love you guys!

-meatballfake

 

/P.S.- follow me on Instagram @cd.witt or @ectobisexual   
And follow me on tumblr @jon-eggburt

I'd love to talk to anyone that enjoyed this fic and I happily follow back!

Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of "Skaia High". I hope you enjoyed it! This book will be written in the form of one-shots, or separate little stories. The point of view will change, (such as how it has in this chapter). I will try to update frequently!
> 
> Also, special thanks to my wonderful beta reader and Bro, Shawn. He's my sibling and my moirail. He will basically just correct my minor rushed mistakes before I publish each chapter.
> 
> I would very much appreciate if you voted, commented, and shared my story!
> 
> 'Til next time,
> 
> Cassi


End file.
